LDK
by Harayuki
Summary: LDK versi Sasusaku/ Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun!/ Kau pengganggu/ Apa kau ingin tidur denganku/ Sialan!/ Setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta di tolak Sakura menghadang Sasuke hingga membuatnya.../ RnR/ DLDR/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

LDK

*Living Dining Kitchen room*

(LDK versi Sasusaku)

Rate • T+

.

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

"Kyaa.. Kyaa.. Kyaa.."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha-sama!"

Suara langkah kaki di iringi suara teriakan para siswi terdengar begitu keras menyambut kedatangan pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke di gerbang masuk Kanami High School.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Terlihat seorang siswi berambut pirang yang membelah keramaian dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya semua perhatian tertuju padanya, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Uchiha Sasuke hingga ia berjarak empat meter.

Seorang siswi berambut merah muda berlari menghampiri kerumunan rambut panjangnya bergoyang dengan lembut.

"AKU MENYUKAI MU! UCHIHA-KUN!" teriak gadis pirang itu seraya menundukkan tubuhnya, semua menjadi diam tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan suara lalat pun juga tidak ada.

"Kau pengganggu." setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Haha.."

"Haha.."

"Berani sekali gadis itu,"

Seluruh siswi di yang berada di gerbang sekolah menertawainya. Gadis berambut pirang meratapi kepergian sang pangeran sekolah.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" gadis berambut merah muda menatap gadis disampingnya —Ino dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Sakura." Ino menatap gadis disampingnya —Sakura dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Uchiha Sasuke sangat keterluan! Tidak bisa menghargai orang lain sedikitpun." ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan." sahut gadis bercepol dua —Tenten yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dengan rasa kagum.

"Hm.. dia keren sekali." celetuk gadis berambut merah —Karin yang juga entah kapan ada disana, juga dengan rasa kagum.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" Sakura menatap kedua gadis itu heran.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Karin.

"Saat Sasuke menolak Ino, dia keren sekali." tambah Tenten.

"Keren?! Tampan?! Apa gunanya jika sifatnya seperti itu?!" Sakura menatap arah kepergian Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah Sakura aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Ino dengan sedih.

"Tidak. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

(0)(0)(0)

"Hey! Kepala Ayam Bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil menghadang jalan Sasuke yang baru saja sampai dengan sebelah kakinya ia sangga di pagar pembatas —berhadapan langsung dengan tangga ke bawah—

"Hn, apa maumu merah muda?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap malas Sakura.

"Kau?! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Apa masalahnya menerima surat yang sudah di tulis temanku dan karena ulahmu itu temanku jadi di tertawaan seluruh murid di sekolah." ucap Sakura dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Surat? Surat yang mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Kau?! Kau?! —"

"Ah! Apa kau sedang menarik perhatianku dengan menjadikan surat sebagai alasanmu—" Sasuke menarik paha Sakura dan menahannya dipinggulnya, Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan semu merah yang menghiasi wajahnya—

"—apa kau ingin tidur denganku nona.." setelahnya Sasuke menggigit cuping kanan Sakura hingga memerah.

—pertanda jika semakin kesal dan merasa sangat di permalukan.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura.

Karena reflek akhirnya Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan kakinya setelah ia melepaskannya.

"Aaa!"

 _BRUKK!_

(0)(0)(0)

"A-aku su-sudah tidak kuat.." desah Sakura dengan peluh yang menetes dari wajahnya.

"Tahan.. sebentar lagi sampai." balas Sasuke.

"Ahh.. ah.. hah.. aku tidak kuat lagi bodoh! hah.. hah.." ucap Sakura dengan sangat kesal.

"Hn, itu salahmu sendiri." kata Sasuke.

"Lewat mana lagi?" tanya Sakura, saat ini Sakura sedang menggedong Sasuke di punggungnya karena insiden pagi tadi Sasuke terjatuh dari tangga hingga ia mengalami cidera di bagian kakinya.

"Naik keatas tangga itu." balas Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan?! ah.." tanya Sakura dengan nada putus asa.

"Tidak. Bisa. Jadi, cepat jalan." balas Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Sialan kau!" teriak gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, ia sudah terlampau lelah bahkan saat melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ia mulai gemetaran.

 _Aku akan membalasmu Uchiha! Aku Akan membalasmu!_ ucap batin Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Lewat sebelah mana lagi," tanya Sakura yang sudah lemas.

"Belok kanan dan terus ikuti jalannya nanti kau akan melihat rumah bertingkat tiga di sebelah kiri." ucap Sasuke.

 _Rasanya jalan ini tidak asing ya?_ ucap batin Sakura.

Saat hampir sampai di rumah yang di maksud Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kau tinggal di sini?!" tanya Sakura setelah ia menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak!" Sakura melangkah mundur menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung " Ada apa?"

"A-aku tinggal disana." balas Sakura yang entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Aa, bagus kalau begitu, aku baru saja pindah dan karena keadaanku sekarang aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku." ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

"Kau?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil menujukkan kaki kanannya yang di gips dan tongkat penyangganya.

(0)(0)(0)

Sasuke membuka kunci kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur, Sakura menatap kaget seluruh penjuru ruangan setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Berantakan.

"Bereskan semuanya." titah Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan, jorok sekali bagaimana bisa kau biarkan dalamanmu tergeletak di mana-mana." ucap Sakura sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan.

"Hei, aku lapar." ucap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau?!" sekalipun kesal Sakura tetap melakukan apa yang diminta Sasuke.

Sakura membuka kulkas dan lemari dapur tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa di masaknya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang terbaring sambil menahan rasa lapar, menahan nafas sejenak Sakura memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahan makanan miliknya sendiri.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu kemudian ia kembali kemar Sasuke dan mulai memasak.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan ia mencium aroma masakan yang terasa sangat enak.

Saat Sakura sedang fokus pada tugasnya tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya yang membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Sakura sambil melepas pelukan _aneh_ itu. Sakura bertambah kaget saat ia melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada.

"Pakai bajumu!" teriaknya sambil menuangkan sebotol arak pada masakannya —ia seharusnya mengambil yang berada di samping botol yaitu gelas kecil tapi karena rasa kagetnya ..— seketika api besar muncul karena siraman sebotol arak pada masakan yang masih di masak.

 _SYURR!_

"Aaa!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap sekitar ruangan.

Alarm berbunyi diiringi dengan siraman air dari pipa khusus pencegah kebakaran. Dan kesialan terus bertambah untuk Sakura atau mungkin keberuntungan, eh.

(0)(0)(0)

Seisi ruangan itu menjadi basah bahkan masih ada pipa yang meneteskan air.

"Bibi Kurenai kira-kira berapa lama kamar ini di perbaiki?" tanya Sakura pada seorang yang di panggilnya kurenai.

"Maaf Sakura-san tapi perbaikan baru bisa di lakukan minggu depan." ucap Kurenai dengan menatap Sakura prihatin.

"Begitu ya," ucap Sakura,

"Apa masih ada kamar kosong Kurenai-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semua kamar sudah penuh dan untuk mencari tempat lain juga terlalu jauh, tapi kau bisa tinggal

bersama Haruno-san." ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum menggoda Sakura.

"Bibi, itu tidak mungkin." bantah Sakura cepat.

"Apa kau setuju Sasuke-san?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"T-tapi—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Nikmati saja masa muda Saku-chan, Sasuke itu tampan juga loh," bisik Kurenai pada Sakura sambil menggodanya.

"Bibi!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan malu karena ia tau apa yang dimaksud Kurenai.

"Hn, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke bingung saat ia melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

"Rahasia perempuan Uchiha-kun, baiklah kalau begitu bibi pergi, bibi harus pergi keluar kota karena urusan keluarga." pamit Kurenai.

"Terima kasih, bibi." ucap Sakura yang di balas anggukan oleh Kurenai.

Setelah kepergian Kurenai, Sakura memandang Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kau ikut aku dan bawa barang-barangmu." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, kau yang bawa." perintah Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kakinya.

"Gah!" keluh Sakura.

Sakura keluar masuk dari kamar Sasuke ke kamarnya sendiri sambil membawa barang-barang Sasuke, saat memasuki kamar ia menatap Sasuke kesal yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Hhh.." Sakura berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya dan kembali memindahkan barang-barang Sasuke hingga selesai.

"Aku lelahh!.." ucap Sakura yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya berbaring dilantai, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari tatapan Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke tapi di abaikan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura." panggilnya lagi sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sakura.

"Apa?!" balas Sakura dengan kesal.

"Aku lapar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah, baiklah tunggu sebentar." balas Sakura, ia juga merasa lapar karena semua tenaganya sudah terkuras.

"Selama aku memasak jangan nenggangguku lagi, duduk saja disana." perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti perintah Sakura dengan baik ia duduk dengan sabar hingga masakan telah siap dihidangkan diatas meja yang baru sajs di letakan di tengah ruangan.

"Kelihatannya ini enak sekali." ucap Sasuke sambil menyumpitkan sayuran kemudian memakannya.

"Ini enak sekali, ternyata kau pandai juga." puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak kelas tiga smp jadi aku harus bisa melakukan. Selamat makan." setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke menyantap hidangan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bersuara.

(0)(0)(0)

Siang sudah berganti malam ruangan kamar Sakura pun sudah selesai di rapikan, ranjang kasur didirikan agar ruangan menjadi lebih luas, Saat ini Sakura sedang menggela kasur dilantai bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau tidur di sisi sebelah sana dan aku sebelah sini—" Sakura meletakkan guling ditengah kasur mereka sebagai pembatas. "—jangan melewati batas!" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Selamat malam." ucap Sakura lirih dan ia mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya.

 _Jam 1 malam._

Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman seperti ada yang memeluknya.

 _DOENG_.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, urat-urat muncul di dahinya. _Ia memelukku! Sudah dibilang jangan keluar batas!_ ucap batin Sakura kesal.

"Hey, bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Baka! Lepas!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan suara lebih keras sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dengan suara lebih keras.

 _Dia ini tidur seperti orang mati, dia pikir aku ini guling? atau bantal?!_ ucap batin Sakura pasrah ia berusaha untuk tertidur—

—dan pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

 _KRING!_

 _jam 05.40 pagi._

Sakura bangun dari kasurnya dengan lemas menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hah, mengerikan.." kata Sakura lirih.

Sakura kemudian menbasuh wajahnya dan menyikat giginya, dia akan membuat bekal lebih hari ini setelah semuanya siap ia mandi dan memakai seragamnya di kamar mandi.

Sakura keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah terbangun.

"Cepat bersiap-siap bekalmu ada diatas kulkas." kata Sakura.

"Aa," kata Sasuke

Jam 07.00 pagi.

"Aku keluar lebih dulu setelah lima menit kau baru menyusul. Paham." kata Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Belum ada lima menit Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke menyusul.

"Kau?! sudah kubilang tunggu lima menit." kata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hn, lagipula mereka tau aku tinggal di sebelahmu jadi tidak masalah." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi mendahului Sakura.

"Pantat ayam sialan." desis Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke sekolah dengan hati-hati dan sambil bersembunyi takut ada yang melihat ia dan Sasuke berangkat bersama.

"Sudah kubilang tenang saja," sahut Sasuke yang merasa geli dengan tingkah Sakura, ia berusaha menahan tawanya terlihat sebelah tangannya yang terus menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan sebelah tangannya berada di saku celananya.

"Kau bisa santai, tapi aku? fansmu akan membully-ku jika mereka melihat aku datang bersamamu, bodoh!" ucap Sakura dengan setengah berbisik.

"Hn,"

"Hn! Hn! Apa maksudmu? apa tidak ada kata yang lebih jelas." sahut Sakura dengan masih setengah berbisik, jarak Sasuke satu meter di belakang Sakura.

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan pada Ino yang hanya berjarak lima meter di depannya, Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Ino.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura.

Ino yang merasa di panggil membalikkan tubuhnya tapi kemudian Ino membelalakan matanya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Ino.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun?!" jerit Ino tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura kaget.

Sasuke melewati Sakura dan Ino begitu saja,

"B-bagaimana kau bisa bersama Sasuke-kun, Sakura?" tanya Ino terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu? hanya kebetulan searah saja, iya haha.." ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang di paksakan.

"Oh gitu tapi ada apa dengan ekpresi wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah.." ucap Ino selidik.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ayo jalan nanti kita bisa terlambat." sahut Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

(0)(0)(0)

Sakura dan Ino baru saja sampai di depan sekolah yang sangat ramai dan dipenuhi oleh para siswi yang sedang mengerumi seorang gadis dengan sebuah kantung bekal di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun terimalah ini, aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu." ucap gadis itu dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kemudian dia meninggalkan begitu saja gadis itu.

Suara tawa terdengar keras setelahnya.

"Tidak kusangka masih ada yang berani melakukan itu, Sasuke sangat menyebalkan." ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, apa kau lupa Sakura pagi ini kau juga sudah membuatkan bekal untuk si menyebalkan itu, eh!.

"Mau bagaimana lagi pesona Sasuke sulit untuk di tolak kecuali jika gadis itu sudah tidak waras." ucap Ino yang sudah melupakan jika kemarin ia baru saja di tolak.

"Hey, apa maksudmu tidak waras, Ino." ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ouw, aku tidak mengatakan itu kau tapi ternyata .." ucap Ino sambil meledek Sakura.

"Ino."

"Hehe, maaf." balas Ino seraya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Alarm masuk berbunyi.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak alarm istirahat berbunyi dan sejak sepuluh menit pula kantin sudah sangat penuh oleh para gadis yang mengerumi satu meja tepatnya saat ini mereka sedang mengelilingi Sasuke di meja itu yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya Naruto, Sai dan Neji.

"Sasuke-kun hari ini kau membawa bekal pantas saja kau menolak bungkusan dari gadis itu." ucap salah gadis saat melihat bekal yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya bekalmu di buat oleh koki mahal ya Sasuke-kun? terlihat enak sekali." ucap gadis lain lagi saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah membuka bekalnya jauh di sana wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar siswi itu memuji bekal buatannya.

"Sakura, apa kau demam kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Eh, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." balas Sakura.

Di meja Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana kita bisa makan jika mereka terus melihat ke arahku." ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Naruto, mereka bukan melihatmu tapi melihatku." celetuk Sai dengan senyum palsu yang terpampang manis di wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja mereka melihat kearah—" neji menjeda ucapannya yang membuat Sai dan Naruto penasaran.

"— aku." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari Neji dan suara teriakan dari Naruto. _Sama saja. Bodoh._ pikir Sasuke.

(0)(0)(0)

Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya lebih dulu ia sedang memasang tirai untuk menjadi pembatas wilayah.

"Selesai juga." ucap Sakura sambil menempuk kedua tangannya.

 _"Apa kau tinggal disini sekaran, Teme?"_

 _"Hn,"_

 _"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ruangan tempatmu tinggal, pasti berantakan."_

 _"Jangan asal tebak dulu, Neji."_

 _"Benar kata Sai, Datebayo."_

 _Kret_.

"Wah, rapi sekali kamarmu, Teme." ucap Naruto sambil menatap kagum seluruh ruangan.

Sasuke menatap bingung tirai yang terpasang di tengah ruangan.

"Untuk apa ini, eh." tanya Neji saat melihat tirai itu sambil memegangnya jangan lupakan seringai menyebalkan yang menghiasi wajah Hyuga Neji itu Sasuke mendengus saat melihatnya.

"Teme! bagaimana bisa dalaman segitiga merah muda ada di jemuran gantung milikmu."

"Itu milik tetangga sebelah yang pakaian dalam sering tertiup angin dan masuk ke kamarku," balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa kau menggunakan benda-benda ini?" tanya Sai sambil menyentuh kosmetik dan parfum yang ada di meja rias.

"Aa, itu milik kakakku." balas Sasuke saat ia melihat sepasang telapak kaki berbalut kaos kaki putih yang berada di gulungan kasur. Sasuke duduk diatasnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau punya kakak perempuan, Datebayo."

"Kya.." teriak Sakura yang merasa kaget juga berat.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sai.

"Kya! Seperti suara seorang gadis, Datebayo." ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang menyebunyikan seekor _Kucing_ Sasuke." tanya Neji dengan sebuah seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak, tetanggaku seorang gadis yang tinggal tepat di sebelah, mungkin dia kaget karena melihat tikus." ucap Sasuke sambil menggelitiki telapak kaki Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mencubit tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggelitiki telapak kakinya.

"Gadis? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lumayan," balas Sasuke singkat,

"Sekolah dimana?" tanya Neji.

"Satu sekolah dengan kita," balas Sasuke.

"Sstt.. Sasuke," bisik Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Aku ingin keluar," ucap Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sai, Naruto dan Neji sedang sibuk membahas gadis yang tinggal di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

"Naruto lihat diluar ada Hinata." kata Sasuke.

"Mana?!" tanya Naruto sambil melihat dari beranda.

"Naruto! Jangan macam-macam dengan Hime-sama." teriak Neji panik.

Saat semua teman Sasuke sedang berada di beranda, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi, Sai melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak ada Hinata.. Teme." keluh Naruto,

"Memang tidak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, siapa dia Teme? Apa dia gadis yang tinggal di sebelahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, iya aku yang tinggal di sebelah, Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto yang paling tampan diantara mereka, Sakura-chan."

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya dia yang terbodoh diantara kami, aku Shimura Sai."

"Aku Hyuga Neji, jadi ada apa Sakura-san kemari?" sambil tersenyum Neji menatap Sakura begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sasuke menatap kesal teman-temannya yang menggoda Sakura.

"Dia hanya ingin mengambil jemuran yang tertinggal saja," potong Sasuke sambil menyerahkan si jemuran _segitiga ._

"Haha, iya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Ck. Padahal ini kamarku, bodoh!" ucap Sakura pelan, memasukkan benda itu kedalam kantung celananya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah toko kue yang baru saja di buka saat hujan tiba-tiba turun, ia mengintip kedalam toko dan melihat seseorang didalam. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya dan Sakura balas melambai kemudian masuk kedalam toko.

"Sasori-senpai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kue yang baru saja di pajang.

"Aku sedang mengecek persiapan toko," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi ini toko kuemu?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat —Sakura sangat suka makanan manis.

"Iya, apa kau mau Sakura?" tawar Sasori.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." balas Sasori sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memilih kue, dua wanita pegawai di toko itu sedang membicarakan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasori.

Hujan diluar sana turun dengan deras, Sakura menunggu hingga hujan reda di toko Sasori. Tapi, karena belum juga reda dansudah hampir gelap Sasori akhirnya mengantar Sakura pulang karena mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama.

(0)(0)(0)

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan pintu saat teman-temannya sudah pulang sore tadi. Sasuke menatap kesal Sakura yang datang bersama pria lain. Suasana menjadi hening saat Sasori dan Sasuke saling tatap.

"A, terima kasih kuenya Sasori-senpai." ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamar seorang gadis." tanya Sasori dengan pandangan selidik.

"Aku tinggal disini." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

 _BRAKK!_

"Ano, ini bisa dijelaskan," Sakura pun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasori.

"Ah, kalau begitu temanmu itu bisa tinggal bersamaku." saran Sasori.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa senpai aku tidak ingin mereotkanmu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah aku masuk dulu." ucap Sakura.

Didalam Sakura merutuki sikap Sasuke yang tidak sopan dan yang membuat Sasori tau jika ia sekamar dengan pria.

"Apa kau menyukai pria itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit cemburu.

"A-apa maksudmu? tentu saja tidak." jawab Sakura.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Akasuna Sasori, dia tinggal di lantai satu," jelas Sakura.

"Kau tau sekali," ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? aneh sekali?" kata Sakura.

Malam sudah tiba diluar sana hujan masih mengguyur deras dengan suara petir yang saling bersahutan.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di kasurnya masing-masing dengan sebuah tirai sebagai pembatas. Sakura menggigil ketakutan saat suara-suara di luar sana semakin kencang ditambah aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba mati.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"K-kau belum tidur?" tanya Sakura dengan gemetaran.

"Pegang tanganku." titah Sasuke.

"Eh," ucap Sakura saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke diantara tirai.

"Pegangan saja," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, terima kasih." ucap Sakura sambil menatap pegangan tangannya.

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan juga jantungku yang terus berdetak cepat._ ucap batin Sakura.

 _Bagaimana jika ternyata aku menyukainya? apa Sasuke akan tetap bersikap seperti ini._ ucap batin Sakura yang mulai merasa khawatir. Sakura pun tertidur dengan lelap.

Pagi hari yang cerah setelah hujan lebat semalam. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang bersandar di balkon, Sakura melambaikan tangan pada anak Kurenai. Kanae.

"Sakura!" suara teriakan seseorang menganggetkan Sakura dan ia bertambah kaget saat melihat Ino yang memanggilnya. Ino menatap tak percaya Sakura dan Sasuke dari bawah.

"Tidak! Ino jangan salah paham." ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi kau dan Sasuke bertetangga kupikir kau pacaran dengan Sasuke tanpa memberitaukan apapun padaku." ucap Ino setelah Sakura menjelaskan jika ia dan Sasuke bertetangga.

"Haha, iya Ino, lagi pula tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke." terang Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Aa, kalau begitu aku duluan ya Sakura." ucap Ino.

"Iya," balas Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas saat ia melihat Ino sudah pergi menjauh.

"Sakura." panggil Kurenai.

"Iya, bibi." balas Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Kurenai.

"Ini aku mempunyai dua tiket Konoha Land tapi ini untuk hari ini dan aku tidak bisa kesana rasanya sayang sekali jika tidak ada yang menggunakan. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"Kau bisa pergi berdua dengan Sasuke." ucap Kurenai yang membuat senyum Sakura runtuh seketika.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke yang sedang lewat di sampingnya.

"Iya, pasti menyenangkan." balas Sasuke. Kurenai memberikan satu untuk Sakura dan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa kesana setelah pulang sekolah, ah ya Sasuke kamarmu sudah mulai diperbaiki sekarang. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan pergi kesana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, apa kau berpikir untuk menggambil kedua tiketnya sendiri." Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget. Aku ketahuan pikir Sakura.

"Kita bertemu di pintu masuk Konoha Land jam setengah dua siang." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pargi mendahului Sakura.

(0)(0)(0)

Jam dua siang di depan pintu masuk Konoha Land. Sakura menatap kesal pada semua orang yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Uchiha itu benar-benar!" sudah setengah jam ia berdiri disini tapi tidak terlihat kepala ayam milik Sasuke diantara orang-orang.

 _Puk!_

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundak Sakura. Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama disini!" ucap Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Waw, tidak biasanya kau meminta maaf Sasuke." ucap Sakura dengan tertawa pelan.

"Hn, ayo masuk." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar wahana dan menaiki banyak permainan tanpa disadari keduanya mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di salah satu peristirahat. Sakura melihat poster yang terpasang di dinding, "Sasuke lihat seminggu lagi ada perayaan kembang api, bagaimana jika kita kesini lagi," ajak Sakura sambil memakan permen kapas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

 _"Hei, lihat bukankah itu Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Apa dia sedang berkencan? siapa gadis itu?"_

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang di bicarakan gadis-gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi tapi gadis-gadis yang merupakan fans Sasuke mengejar mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke bersembunyi disebuah gang kecil.

 _"Dimana mereka?"_

 _"Apa kita salah lihat?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin aku sangat yakin kalau dia Sasuke-kun, jika kalian tidak percaya lihat foto yang sudah ku ambil saat mereka pergi."_

 _"Mirip,"_

 _"Benar itu Sasuke-kun, siapa gadis berambut merah muda itu?"_

 _"Menurutmu siapa?"_

 _"Tidak banyak peremuan yang berambut merah muda,"_

Sasuke memeluk Sakura tanpa sadar. "Kurasa mereka sudah pergi Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke juga balas menatapnya. Wajah Sasuke terus mendekati wajah Sakura hingga hidung mereka saling bertabrakan. Sakura menutup matanya antara malu dan takut.

 _Tuk!_

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," ucap Sakura dengan semu merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Jaga baik-baik bibirmu itu." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

(0)(0)(0)

Pagi itu suasana terasa tegang di Kanami High School.

 _"Siapa gadis itu?"_

 _"Siapa saja di sekolah kita yang memiliki rambut merah muda?"_

 _"Lihat gadis itu merah muda,"_

 _"Tidak mungkin."_

Sakura menatap bingung para siswi yang terus menatapnya sejak ia sampai di sekolah, ia menghampiri Ino yang baru saja sampai.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kau tau kenapa mereka terus menatapku?" tanya Sakura sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ino.

"Kau belum lihat grub chat KHS?" tanya Ino,

"Belum, katakan saja ada apa?" ucap Sakura yang di balas kekehan oleh Ino.

"lihatlah foto ini." Ino menunjukkan foto yang ada di ponselnya, seorang laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke sedang berlari bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda di bawab foto tertulis SIAPAKAH GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH MUDA?.

"Ini bagaimana.." ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

"Jadi, apa kau sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke, eh." goda Ino yang di balas delikan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak," bantah Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau menyukainya? tenang saja aku mendukungmu," ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"Itu tidak mungkin." ucap Sakura sedih.

"Sasuke dekat denganku karena dia tau aku tidak menyukainya, tapi jika dia tau aku menyukainya mungkin dia akan menjauhiku." lanjut Sakura. Ino menatap Sakura prihatin.

Tidak jauh dari sana Sasuke menatap Sakura dan ia juga mendengar apa yang di bicarakan gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan pulang sambil menekukkan wajahnya di pesimpangan Sakura melihat seorang pria yang mirip seperti Sasuke. Pria itu memanggil Sakura.

"Nona," panggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau seorang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tinggal di alamat ini?" tanya pria itu.

"A, Sasuke? iya aku kenal." balas Sakura sambil menatap orang itu sedikit takut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut nona, aku Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura dari atadls hingga kebawah dengan pandangan nakal.

"Kau kakak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, bisa kau antar aku ke alamat ini?" tanya Itachi.

"iya, baiklah." jawab Sakura seraya mengangguk.

"Ah, aku melihat ada debu dirambutmu?" ucap Itachi sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura, ia sudah hampir saja mencium Sakura saat—

"Aniki!" panggil Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Ah, adikku —"

"Apa maumu Itachi?" ucap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Aku hanya meminta Sakura-san untuk mengantarku ketempatmu." ucap Itachi.

"apa kau tidak ingin kembali kerumah Sasuke?" lanjut Itachi.

"Tidak, Sakura ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu.

Itachi menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?! Apa kau senang mendekati semua pria!" ucap Sasuke dengan marah, mereka sudah berada di kamar mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dia! pria itu kakakmu yang memintaku untuk mengantarnya menemuimu!" balas Sakura dengan suara keras.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Sakura dan menciumnya dengan kasar, sebelah tangannya yang lain memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, Sasuke terus mencium bibir gadis itu yang mulai membengkak.

"Le-lepas.." ucap Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya tapi Sasuke semakin mengerat pelukannya.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas karena ia mulai merasa sesak. Sakura memukul dada Sasuke dengan lemas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura lembut seraya mengusap ujung bibir Sakura yang sudah memerah.

"Aku cemburu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. _Apa aku salah dengar? apa maksudnya cemburu? tidak mungkinkan? aku menatap wajah Sasuke dan ia balas menatapku. Ia berbisik padaku ._

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"dan bisakah kau lebih waspada? Kakak bodohku hampir saja menciummu," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan polos.

"Ck. Sakura kau hampir saja kehilangan ciuman pertamamu karena kakakku, apa kau paham?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap gemas Sakura.

"Tapi kau yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku." kata Sakura.

"Jangan bahas itu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura wajahnya di penuhi oleh rona merah.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu, Sakura." Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan manis.

 **END**

* Akhirnya jadi juga, udah lumayan lama hiatus bikin aku agak lupa sama cara penulisannya. ok, jangan lupa REVIEW YA dan paling penting NO FLAME!

Ada omake dibawah jangan ketinggalan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake^^**

.

...

Dua minggu sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang secara diam-diam. Aku sudah seperti seorang Stalker pikir Sasuke. Hingga ia sampai disebuah rumah berlantai tiga. Apa dia tinggal disini? pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan ' Tersedia satu kamar untuk di sewakan'.

Seorang wanita mendekati Sasuke. "Apa anda tau siapa pemilik tempat ini," tanya Sasuke lebih dulu.

"Iya, saya sendiri." jawab wanita itu.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke ingin mengambil satu kamar itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada dipapan.

"Saya Kurenai pemilik rumah ini, silahkan ikuti saya untuk persetujuan kontrak."

.

.

.

"Sasuke? kau serius ingin tinggal sendiri?" tanya seorang wanita dengan khawatir.

"Iya Ibu," jawab Sasuke.

"Lihatlah dia Ibu, dia sudah dewasa pindah rumah karena seorang gadis.. haha. " ucap seorang pria sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau Aniki!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

 **.Tamat**.


End file.
